halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MA5CHG SAW/IC Assault Weapon
The MA5CHG SAW/IC Assault Weapon, or more commonly called the MA5C SAW or the MA5 SAW, was a variant of the popular MA5C rifle that saw limited action during the Human Covenant War. Physical Characteristics The MA5CHG SAW/IC Assault Weapon is a automatic UNSC rifle that fires 7.62mm rounds. It fires from a 75, 100, or 150-round magazine that is housed in the receiver which is built directly into the underside of the butt of the gun and is located behind the handle (known as a bullpup configuration). The magazine does not fit flush into the housing. This titanium alloy and polymer assault rifle firing with a gas-operated with a rotating-bolt and therefore must be cocked before the first shot can be fired. The charging handle used to chamber the round is located on the right or left side of the gun (can be modified for an individual soldier’s preference) and moves during operation. Once the first round is fired, the gases from that round and those to follow impinge upon a gas piston, which pushes back the bolt carrier, rotating the bolt inside and continuing to chamber rounds until the magazine is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the charging handle must either be pulled back and locked or, must be fully cycled after a fresh magazine is inserted to load the next bullet. The magazine release button is located above the magazine housing and has an arrow pointing down toward the housing (similar to the BR55HB SR and its cousin the MA5C). The ejection port is located on the right side of the gun above the mag housing. The MA5C SAW features a similar appearance to the standard MA5C, but is more similar to weapons like the BR55HG SAW/IC Battle Rifle in features, use, and origin. It utilizes a large magazine capacity and a high rate of fire to create a volume of projectiles to suppress or eliminate hostiles. Development The MA5C was an emergency design created shortly before the Second Battle of Earth. As the UNSC rearmed for the upcoming battle they anticipated, they feared their stocks of heavy automatic weapons were not suitable and far to narrow. Thus, they crudely engineered the MA5C SAW to serve as a backup weapon in case faults were found within the ranks of their other heavy machine guns during the battle. Usage Ultimately, the MA5C SAW was not needed. The BR55HG SAW/IC Battle Rifle, the other light machine gun weapon used by the UNSC, was found to be more than sufficient and far better than the MA5C SAW. While infantry troops preferred the feel of the MA5C SAW (it was far more comfortable to use and operate than the BR55HG), the other weapon greatly surpassed the MA5C SAW in terms of capability, making the MA5C SAW unpopular. After the Second Battle of Earth, having seen little combat, the UNSC decided not to create new MA5C SAWs. Differences from Standard MA5C *Longer *Heavier *Higher rate of fire *Larger magazine capacity *Non-flush magazine *Shorter barrel *Modified cowling, stock, and pistol grip Commentary “HIGHCOMM’s getting desperate…” “I used a MA5C SAW a couple oh times on Chiron, and it’s not that it’s not a good gun, its that it isn’t really needed. Doesn’t fill any niche that isn’t already filled by a better weapon, and it lacks an identity.” “Its not that good of a weapon, but not too bad either.” “Its alright, but really just isn’t needed.” "Meh." Comparisons to other Weapons Category:MA5 series